


Oh If I Weren't So Foolish

by emoratlmao



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/No Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25708945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emoratlmao/pseuds/emoratlmao
Summary: Ryo reflects on his actions, and takes a look at the past and what could've been.!!!also I don't own the devilman franchise!!!
Relationships: Asuka Ryo | Satan & Fudo Akira, Asuka Ryo | Satan/Fudo Akira, Kuroda "Miko" Miki/Makimura Miki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Oh If I Weren't So Foolish

Satan sits there in shock as tears stream down his cheeks, slowly caressing the corpses face and feeling the cold where warmth once was. Making the decision to take in his surroundings, noting the bloodshed of both human and demon in the deafening silence where there was once noise. He openly weeps for the friend who can no longer exhibit his crybaby tendencies. As Satan decides he's seen enough, he looks back down at Akira. He realizes that the loss of his legs was a subconscious move, as the human part of him remembered how fast he was.

This discovery brings a new wave of emotions, sorrow for Akira, anger towards himself for being an idiot. Some part of him is reasoning that this was bound to happen, and not his fault. His other half, and now the most dominant, is filled with a deep rage Satan had only ever heard about. Now at this point, the eldest of God's children is now realizing something, that he feels himself longing to be addressed by his human name, as he seems more human than ever. After some consideration, Satan- no... Ryo decides to reminisce on the past he had with the man in his arms.

He remembers the very beginning, washing up on the shore and awakening to the sight of a small boy his age. The boy seems kind and non-threatening, so Ryo chooses to follow him. The boy introduces himself as Akira Fudo, and leads him up a mountain, where a box with a small kitten inside sits. It doesn't take a genius to realize the kitten won't make it. Ryo blocks out the part where he puts the cat out of it's misery and focuses on Akira's face. It's all scrunched up and there's tears rolling down his cheeks, he stops to wonder if this is how he feels now, but finds himself thinking there's more to it. He remembers Akira's sorrow as he witnessed his parents' untimely deaths, the loss of a loved one. He feels like that was a closer reaction, but not quite it, as Ryo never had parents to begin with.

He suddenly remembers the exchange between Miki Makimura and Miki Kuroda, as he had watched those two humans (for some reason..) in particular. He remembers the words of love shared between the two girls. As he begins to scoff, he also remembers their departures from the world. How they again expressed their love for the other, and pushed themselves past their limits to keep promises they knew couldn't be upheld. Miki Makimura kept running despite being exhausted, and suffering a gunshot to her leg. She ran until she couldn't, and died smiling as she knew she would soon be reunited with her lover.

Ryo's eyes widen as more tears find their way down his face. He had believed love wasn't a real thing, only made up to keep humans weak. But he had been wrong before, thus proven by the conflicting battle within himself. He slowly lets his gaze wander back down to Akira's face and the tears pooling there. He finally had a name for the odd way he thought of his friend, and the fuzzy feeling that accompanied the laugh he would never hear again.

The blonde only seems to sob harder, cursing the God who had so cruelly weaponized his odd relationship with emotion. He begins to think about why he was so desperate to have Amon use Akira as a vessel, his old reasoning being the fact he wanted his friend to stop being a coward. As he mulls over his new emotions and how they've affected past actions, he realizes how powerful Amon was during his slumber. He called upon his strongest soldier to possess the one person he truly loved, making him nearly immortal.

The fallen angel then realizes he had previously stated if anything happened to him, Amon would be next in line until the next rebirth. He wanted Akira to rule with him, by his side forever, not only as leaders, but as lovers. He thinks they could've been great together, one ruled by emotion, the other logic. Ryo thinks about how ruling Hell is, and how relationships have affected his kingdom. He thinks about how Kaim ended up winning Silene over with the promise of ending her enemy.

Demons often courted using violence, and looking around himself, he realizes that he ended the world to give it to Akira, not taking into consideration that it was the last thing he wanted. And in the span of a day, Satan was no more, not without his reason to live. And by extension, neither was Ryo Asuka, who was completely and truly alone in the barren wasteland he created.

He brings himself to speak, as justification, finalization, who knows. But as he opens his mouth and looks down at Akira, only one thing manages to come out.

"Oh how foolish I was..."

**Author's Note:**

> fjdsklfdsklfjdskln y'all i'm so sorry ˚‧º·(˚ ˃̣̣̥᷄⌓˂̣̣̥᷅ )‧º·˚  
> also please keep in mind this is indeed the first fanfic ive published since like,,, 2015 or something AKSJHFKDSHFK


End file.
